sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ceno The Spinosaurus
Full name: Cenomanian. Age: In Sonic terms 20, In dinosaur terms 97 million years. Eye color: gold voice actor(English): Alejandro Saab (Japanese) tomoaki maeno Species: Emersaur/Dinogems/Dinosaur. Gender: Agender(Meaning no gender) Gear: blue gloves, blue knee guards Theme song: normal ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om-k4Zi8hEE Prehistoric: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttgLOk8BajE Backstory: 25 miles from Westopolis at a hidden G.U.N Science lab. Post the events of the alien attack, after seeing how powerful the chaos emeralds were G.U.N took them and tried to clone there power, however they needed a body for it to work. So they started to dig up fossil's, They made 7 different clones of the emeralds. The first Cret The Gigantosaurus. It is Ceno's twin as they were made at the same time it's full name Cretaceous they used the red emerald for Cret it's the embodiment of rage and wrath. Like Meso, Jura and Tria, both Cret and Ceno can fuse. The second is Ceno The Spinosaurus. The embodiment of Willpower and Curiosity. They used the green emerald to make Ceno it's full name Cenomanian The third is Tria the Procompsognathus. The embodiment of Happiness and Delight. they used the yellow/gold emerald to make Tria it's full name Triassic. It was made by an elderly couple The fourth is Meso the Pterodactyl. The only one of the 7 that can fly it is the embodiment of ''Hope and Pride they used the Purple emerald for this Tria, Meso and Jura can fuse into a stronger dinosaur. Meso's full name is Mesozoic '' The fifth is Jura The Tyrannosaurus Rex it is the embodiment of Fear and Frustration they used the light blue emerald for Jura and, Jura is the strongest out of Meso and Tria. it's full name is Jurassic The sixth is Silu the Acrocanthrosaurus. The embodiment of Courage and Pleasure Silu is Called a copy cat of Jura as they look alike they used the dark blue emerald for Silu. It's full name Silurian The seventh is Pale The Titanoboa. The embodiment of Hate and malice It lives to destroy G.U.N tried to stop it but they failed as it escaped It's has the most wisdom and strength out of them all and they used the white emerald Pala is unique in one way if it has destroyed the other Dinogems it will absorb them and become It's final form Precambrian. Pale's full name is Paleozoic. Powers dinogems get the power of normal super users like high speed and chaos ability's they also get there own unique power Ceno's is whirlwind he can move at the speed of light to get behind his foe it can also be use as an attack call Dino strike emersaurs can also transform into a greater state called prehistoric evolution in this state nothing can harm them but it only lasts for 30 minutes after this they will lose power and pass out thanks to being a Spinosaurus he has webfeet that he can turn on and off at any time weaknesses Ceno's can be hurt by anything besides from a chaos attack if some attacks them with one like chaos spear or chaos blast The dinogems will absorb the attack and to stump out whirlwind all you need to do is say something that will make him laugh as whirlwind takes a lot of concentration to do. waiting out the prehistoric form can also help Attacks: whirlwind rush- an attack where he runs around the foe at mach 5 then delving a punch with the force of the speed sonar crash-using the gem on his head he makes it so that his foe falls to the ground Dino strike- a combo of punches and kicks Dino spirit- a small energy wave trivia The dinogems are based off of the shadow dragons from dragon ball gt Ceno is based off of vice the velociraptor Category:Dinosaurs Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+ Category:No Abilities